The present disclosure relates generally to the field of bleeder circuits and, more particularly, to techniques for fully discharging leakage current generated during standby and/or power down modes regardless of variations in process, voltage, temperature (PVT) conditions.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, such as semiconductor devices, memory chips, microprocessor chips, image chips, and the like, may include circuitry that performs various operations based on a provided voltage and current. In some instances, the voltage and current provided to the circuitry may be cut-off when the semiconductor device enters a standby mode and/or a powered down mode (e.g., turn-off modes), for example, to reduce battery consumption. During turn-off however, current may still flow in portions of the circuitry due to physics of circuit components. This current may result in unwanted electrical behavior, such as charging of portions of the circuitry. To reduce the unwanted electrical behavior, a bleeder circuit may be used to sink the current to ground.